300: Spooky
Spooky, A.K.A. Experiment 300, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to morph into his victims' worst fears. His one true place is haunting the old, abandoned mansion and greeting and scaring trick-or-treaters on Halloween. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He appears during Halloween. He is activated when his pod rolls into a barrel of water. He turned into a cat to scare a mouse, dog catcher to scare a dog, spider to scare Moses, Cobra to scare Nani, clown to scare Lilo, water to scare Stitch, mother to scare Pleakley, ex-wife to scare Jumba, headless Lilo to scare Mertle and her friends, etc. He reappeared in "The Asteroid" and turned into an actual asteroid when Stitch warned him. He later scared Kixx and Pleakley by morphing into nightmarish versions of his true form. Appearance In the form of an individual or other creature, Spooky is completely indistinguishable from the real thing, except for glowing, olive-green eyes and a hissing voice. In his true form, Spooky is a green blob-like experiment with glowing, olive-green eyes, a wide mouth, a hissing voice and three round, short, stubby spikes on his back, greatly resembling the other Disney (and Halloween based) character Oogie Boogie. Special Abilities Spooky can shapeshift/morph into his victims' deepest, darkest fears by taking the form of any person, animal or object. How he knows what his victims' fears are without finding out anything about them, though, is unknown. Spooky also turns elastic when moving. He uses a form of telepathy to read his victim's mind and discover their fears. Forms Spooky has morphed into many forms. These include: *A cat *A dog catcher *A fat, elastic, slug-shaped version of his true form *Headless Lilo *A giant spider *Floodwaters *Cobra Bubbles *A clown *Mrs. Pleakley *Jumba's ex-wife *A water monster *A twister *A Pupil-Eating Pass Monkey-like creature *A bat *A giant python *An asteroid *Gantu *A spiky, sea urchin-like fruit *A version of his true form with massive fangs *A large, nightmarish, muscular version of his true form with an alligator-like snout *A Goo Gobbling Booger Beast (from The Origin of Stitch) *A Tigerlily dinosaur-like creature Stitch! Spooky made an appearance in the Stitch! anime when Hamsterviel sent him along with Toons (112) to scare the children of a summer camp. It is shown that he uses a form of telepathy to read his victim's mind and discover their fears. In "Shogun", it is shown that Spooky was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and is locked in Jumba's vault. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h46m08s15.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h46m44s171.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-14h21m18s203.png|Spooky vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h46m57s32.png|A cat vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h47m04s115.png|Dogcatcher screenCapture 26.01.13 18-09-14.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h48m37s19.png|Headless Lilo screenCapture 25.03.13 13-27-51.jpg|A giant spider vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h49m14s126.png screenCapture 26.01.13 18-06-35.jpg|Floodwaters vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h52m13s130.png|Cobra Bubbles vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h53m08s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h20m50s137.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h21m27s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h22m04s191.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h23m16s179.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h53m57s142.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h24m25s162.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h53m31s144.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h54m34s227.png|A clown vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h56m48s68.png|Mrs. Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h57m11s33.png|Jumba's ex-wife vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h28m47s255.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h29m48s127.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h58m21s220.png|A water monster vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h58m42s170.png|A twister vlcsnap-2013-01-14-22h59m28s91.png|A Pupil-Eating Pass Monkey-like creature Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h46m37s51.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h34m18s107.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-09h35m19s98.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h01m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-14h21m42s194.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h02m01s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h02m10s216.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h02m25s99.png|A bat vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h02m51s90.png|Spooky captured vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h03m29s229.png|A giant python vlcsnap-2013-01-14-23h04m07s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h52m23s148.png ScreenCapture 26 01 13 13-59-23.jpg|An asteroid Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h32m53s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h55m59s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h47m41s153.png|Spooky scaring Kixx Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h36m17s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h48m24s69.png|"Thristy!" Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h36m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h36m45s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-27-12h38m11s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h15m55s83.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h02m21s18.png ScreenCapture 26 01 13 13-52-06.jpg|Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h21m48s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h03m22s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m55s117.png ScreenCapture 26 01 13 11-41-51.jpg|A spiky, sea urchin-like fruit vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h09m47s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h55m02s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m33s245.png The Origin Of Stitch Spooky.png screenCapture 09.03.13 3-40-12.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-41-22.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-41-54.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-42-22.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-42-55.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-43-19.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-44-57.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-45-25.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-45-39.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-46-32.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-46-58.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-33.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-58.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-47-60.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-48-20.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-48-41.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-49-18.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-49-53.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-51-32.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-51-54.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-52-30.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-54-18.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-54-41.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-55-16.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-55-38.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-56-30.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-56-51.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 3-57-15.jpg panes52.jpg Trivia *Spooky greatly resembles the Disney (and Halloween based) character Oogie Boogie. *Spooky's disguises can be seen through them by his glowing green eyes and hissing voice. *Spooky is the only one of Stitch's cousins to have glowing green eyes instead of black ones like the rest. *Spooky's pod color is green. Category:Experiments Category:Males